


Coelliptic Orbit

by ladygabe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: It was an unspoken rule that Caleb Widogast and Essek Thelyss were required to stand at least four feet apart.(In trying to keep Caleb out of Essek’s orbit, Molly realizes he has gotten caught himself.)
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Essek Thelyss, Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr here: https://neverwasthereever.tumblr.com/post/620970008929009665/1-am-shadowidomauk-ficlet-why-not-it-was-an

It was an unspoken rule that Caleb Widogast and Essek Thelyss were required to stand at least four feet apart. Enforcing this was a tedious task that only Beau was every any help in; she was the only one besides Mollymauk himself that noticed how the two wizards would drift closer to one another the longer they spoke.  
Mollymauk was not certain which one of them was the moth and which the flame, but he was not about to risk Caleb getting burnt.

The easiest way to prevent them from getting caught in one another’s gravity was to physically put himself between them. Oh, it always made Essek’s eyes narrow and his tone sharpen, but the drow was not the only one with fangs. Molly was more than happy to flash his own as he and Essek verbally sparred, wit scraping against wit as surely as any dueling blades.

“Do you have to stand so close to one another to argue?” It was the fifth or hundredth time this had happened when the comment came from Beauregard, shattering the tension between drow and tiefling. It was only then that Molly realized that in enforcing the silent rule of distance for Caleb, he had been taking up all that empty space himself. His face was mere inches from Essek’s, so close that when they bandied words they were passing the same breath between them.

He was close enough to see the subtle darkening of Essek’s eartips, and he could feel his own turning a dangerous shade of magenta.

They broke apart abruptly, their argument quickly forgotten.

There was no moth and no flame, Mollymauk realized weeks later. There had always been the sun, and he and Essek were two foolish moons chasing it across the sky.


	2. Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a better writer than I am an artist, but have one of those times Molly and Essek stood a little too close together.


End file.
